In general, an L-shaped water flow passage may be formed in a tub for a washing machine. Two or more components are assembled to form the L-shaped water flow passage in the tub in the related art.
A tub 10 in the related art will be described in more detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. The attached FIG. 1 is a view for explaining a tub for a washing machine in the related art. FIG. 2 is a view for explaining a configuration of a water flow passage in the tub for as washing machine in the related art.
The tub 10 in the related art has a side wall portion 14 that is formed to be extended along an outer circumference of a bottom portion 12. First and second water flow passage walls 21 and 22 are formed at an upper side of the bottom portion 12 and at an inner side of the side wall portion 14. A water flow passage cover 50, which is separately manufactured, is provided.
The water flow passage cover 50 is assembled to the tub 10 in a shape that is covered by the aforementioned first and second water flow passage walls 21 and 22. According y, a water flow passage 30 is formed by as part of the bottom portion 12, the side wall portion 14, the first and second water flow passage walls 21 and 22, and the water flow passage cover 50.
An inlet 31 of the water flow passage 30 is formed in the bottom portion 12, and an outlet 32 of the water flow passage 30 is formed toward the upper side of the side wall portion 14.
Thereafter, when the tub 10 is assembled to the washing machine, a pulsator is disposed at the upper side of the bottom portion 12 and rotates, and a water current flows along the water flow passage 30 by rotation of the pulsator.
However, the following problems are pointed out regarding the tub 10 for a washing machine in the related art.
In the case of the tub 10 in the related art, there is an inconvenience in that the water flow passage cover 50 needs to be separately provided in the tub 10 as described above.
In the case of the tub 10 in the related art, because there is a process of assembling the water flow passage cover 50 to the tub 10, a manufacturing process is complicated, and manufacturing costs are increased.
In the case of the tub 10 in the related art, there are problems in that a gap may be formed in a portion where the water flow passage cover 50 is assembled, and foreign substances may be trapped in the gap. The foreign substances not only cause a hygienic problem but also degrade an aesthetic appearance.